Project DMON: Chapter 2
by rsareal
Summary: Warming Up to His New Friends. It is a fanfic stories that I wrote a couple years ago. The stories took place after the Digimon Savers series but didn't involved the Frontier series yet. No spoilers so on to the story.


First off, I do not own any character of the digimon series, however I do own the names other than that. It may be short but (at least that's what I think), but I hope it will satisfy the readers. So enjoy.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the town. Miss Kari went back to her apartment riding her red Sedan along with Gatomon sleeping at the back seat. "Does he have family problems?" she asks herself. An hour later they have arrive at the apartment, and find the lights are on which means her room mates has return early. She opened the door and came in along with Gatomon. "At what time do you arrive?" she asked to someone in the living room.

"Well... About 10 to 5. Why you ask?" said a male voice. "Yaay... Kari's back!" said another soar-childish voice.

"Just asking. How's the search?" she ask entering the living room revealing a nice decent living room, complete with a sofa, table, vase, a flat TV, and two laptops on the table with a man and a red dinosaur beside him waging its tail.

"None so far," reply the man. He is 28 years old with a short golden light brown hair, wearing a black jeans, blue sea t-shirt, and a golden watch on his left hand. "The activity on the Digital World is slightly stable. Thanks to that game. How's the school?"

"Nothing much, except she showed up in front of a student." Reply Kari while pointing at Gatomon.

"Sorry about that. Can't help myself to defend the poor child." Said Gatomon walking toward the sofa and stretch her body.

"Well anyway, what about the others?" ask Kari continues.

"Davis, Henry, Cody, Joe, Mimi, and Sora are in the game. Izzy and Ken are with Gennai. And the rest are patrolling the real world."

"I see, so it will be our turn to log in next?" said Kari responding the report, and then go to the mini kitchen to get some drink and take out the dinner set.

"Yeah, at eight," said the man. "So you better gave Gatomon a full stomach before she dives in."

"What about Guilmon?" she asked while preparing dinner.

"He ate lots of bread and bun today without leaving some for me to snack."

"Sorry, Takato." Said Guilmon, the red dinosaur with bat wing like ears and strange pattern on his body. "You know how much I like breads since your family had a bakery store."

"I know, Guilmon. That's why I'm not mad at you."

Kari set the timer at the microwave long enough to cook their dinner set. "Are there any problems with our accounts?"

"Their fine as long as our partner played and interacts with others. Plus with our support from the transceiver we can discuss with our partner. Isn't that right, Guilmon?"

"Yeah, although sometimes it's irritated." Said Guilmon while scratching his left back ear.

"Really? I didn't feel anything." Said Gatomon while stretching on a sofa like a cat does.

"That's because you have big ears compared to mine." Reply Guilmon with an angry tone.

"*giggle* Sorry, Guilmon. Didn't mean to offense you."

"You always tease the rookies, Gatomon. And you know it's not nice." Said Kari while taking out the dinner set and set it on the table.

"One of my old habits because they were so cute when they response differently," reply Gatomon and sniffing the dinner that was serve.

"Well anyway, dinner is served." Said Kari to Takato, Guilmon and Gatomon.

"Itadakimasu" said everyone. They ate their dinner for about 30 minutes and take a break for a while. Suddenly the light at the computer start flashing telling them that the others has logged in.

"Well, that's our queue. You two ready?" said Takato and the digimons nod. "D - Server ready?" ask Takato to Kari and she replied by showing the light-red digivice that looked similar to the Savers series except it had mini microphone and speaker like a cell phone. And then Takato took out his that similar to her except it was black-crimson.

Takato and Kari aim the lens at the back of the digivice to their digimons and in unison they called "Digital Scan!" A beam shot out from the lens and scan the correspond digimon. Starting from top to bottom their body were suck in to the digivices. After the scanning complete, both of them were nowhere in the apartment. Kari and Takato look at their digivice and their digimon were in it safe and well.

"Brrr... I really hate that scanning process." Said Gatomon inside Kari's D - Server. "It gives me a shiver when I was scanned piece by piece."

"Better check your tail, Gatomon." Said Guilmon teasing her in Takato's D - Server. "Who knows you might have lost something beside the ring."

"Haa... Old tricks can't fool me."

"Knock it off you two," said Kari. She walks to the computer and open the game menu. She input her account and attach the top main scanner of the D - Server to an optional device that look like a receiver in form of a wireless phone pad. Takato did the same way as Kari does. Once the account has been input and the D "" Server were in place, all they need is to press the enter button. And in an instant, the digimons inside the D "" Server were gone.

After the loading complete the digimons appear in the character menu as if they were being teleported to that game. "Are you two ready?" ask Takato through the D "" Server's microphone which only they can communicate to each other. Gatomon show her guts fist and Guilmon nod his head.

Takato and Kari highlight their digimons and then move the cursor to the enter button which will lead to the Digital World. Once they were in there, they were on their own including the interactions. "So, want to look around before we hit the hay?" ask Takato looking at Kari stretching his arms. Kari replied with a single nod and they start looking on the screen for any abnormalities.

Dawn has arrived in the Seattle. Around five o'clock, an alarm clock start ringing waking the owner that is still asleep. Alphonse or Al for short replied the alarm by reaching the switch of the alarm clock. After turning off the alarm, he turned the desk lamp on and reached for his glasses on the table. After finding his glasses he wake up from his bed and wear the glasses. He stretches out his body to lose any of his laziness and then stand up. He walks to the closet to grab a towel and underwear then walk out of his room to the bathroom. After taking a shower, he walked back to his room and start preparing the school bag. After everything is set, he took the bag and headed to the diner room.

He notice that breakfast was ready while he is busy preparing the bag. Two toasted bread, an egg, sausages, and a glass of juice and milk served on the table, while mom pours some coffee into her mug.

"Good morning, mom." Said Al and setting his bag beside table.

"Good morning, dear," replied mom. "Look. About last night..."

"It's okay, mom." Said Al, while having a bite at a toast. "You always saying those words, every time I got bruise on my face or getting hurt. Although you didn't mean to say that because you still love that man. But still, I have no regrets about it for I have seen something unusual yesterday. What I saw is a secret so I can't tell you, mom."

"I see, so will you be okay at school?" asked mom trying to understand what Al said just now.

"I will, mom. Don't be so protective toward me. I'm old enough okay. Bye." Said Al after finishing his breakfast and leave for school.

An alarm ring at the same time at the apartment. A slim arm reached the clock to turn off the alarm. Kari woke up with a small yawn in a bed room. She looks around just to see that Takato is still asleep at the other side of the room. "Time for a hot shower then off to the school." She thought while tidy up her bed.

She went out to the living room and off to the bathroom. A shower turn on inside the bathroom, a steam fog shrouded the surrounding making her vision a little blur, the rest is like a regular day when she get to shower. After she finishes taking a bath, she tugs her towel to cover her private parts and dried her hair with another towel. She came out again to the living room and saw the computer is in sleep mode. Her Digimon is still roaming in the game and hasn't return to the D - Servers that attach to the computer. "Guess she still in the game and there is still time left before the next shift. By the time she return is around 9:30. She probably goes to school alone again without him noticing, if he let her out. Well better get prepare then go to school." After getting dressed and put up some make-up then she goes to school with her car.

After 30 minutes away from her apartment. She remembered about Alphonse promise about the Digimon. "Hmm... I wonder if he told anyone about what he saw yesterday. But just to make sure, I will talk to him after school."

Finally, Al has reached the school safely. Other students and teachers greet each other that pass by, gossiping again about usual stuff. But to Al, it's still a boring day like he usually dealt. Luckily it is Saturday, and the school end earlier than weekdays. In the lobby, Al was greeted by Vinnie who have just arrived at the school a minute after him.

"Good morning, Al." said Vinnie. "I heard what happened to you yesterday. Are you feeling okay today?"

"Morning, Vinnie," said Al with a tired voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. There is nothing better than a good night rest. How did you know I passed out? I thought I was the only one that still remained in the school."

"You weren't the last person in the school, you know. Miss Kamiya also stays in the school until it is closing time. And I went back to school because I forgot something. That's when I saw you at the clinic room with Miss Kamiya waiting." Replied Vinnie.

"So that's how she found me lying on the ground with others." Answering Al's questions. He saw a weird question facial when he looked at her face. He then realize about what he said just now, that he wasn't the only one that passed out. Then he quickly replied, "Never mind. Forget what I've said earlier." After that he went to his class hoping she didn't asked any further questions.

The school bell rang precisely at 8 o'clock in the morning. All the students were already in their classes still talking to each other until the teacher arrive at the class which turns out miss Kamiya entered home economics class where Al's is in right now. That draws Al's attention ever since yesterday's incident. Kari greet the students with a smile and all the students in the class beside Al replied her greet. Kari looked at Al and his other friends to see some reactions other than their normal life. "Well, it seems that he didn't tell anyone but just to make sure I will ask Gatomon to keep an eye on him." She thought after seeing no reaction at all. "All right, classes. Since it is a home economics period, how about we review the ingredients and the procedure today?"

After 2 hours period, the bell rang. All the students rush out from the class. Kari told them to take their works home after school. When Al is about to leave the class, Kari called him and told him to meet her after school. After an affirmative nod he left the class leaving only Kari in the class. Or at least she was the only one in the class, when she noticed another life form in the class. "You can come out now, Gatomon." Are the only words she can say when nobody around the room.

"What's cooking, Kari?" asked Gatomon appear from the ceiling and yawning.

"The classes baked some cookies, and it's still in the oven." Answered Kari while tidying up the recipe and cleaning the wares.

"And where are they, right now?" asked Gatomon approaching one of the oven and sniff the bake cookie.

"They went to the other class." Replied Kari. "By the way, can you help me with something?"

"What is it?" asked Gatomon in curiosity.

"Did you still remember the boy we chat together yesterday? I want you to keep an eye on him. My guess that he hasn't talk to anyone about us since yesterday, but just in case if something goes wrong with him."

"I get it. I'll keep an eye on him." After that she went off to the other class room to look for Al through ceiling.

Gatomon searched for Al from the first to third floor at random. "Hmm... I wonder where he is. If I'm not mistaken he is a second grade. So I guess he is at the second floor." After she thinks that way, she snug to the second floor and peek on every hole she finds. After half an hour of searching, she finally found him sitting at the middle class near the window.

"There he is. It looks like he hasn't told anyone about me yet. But as Kari told to all of us that we shouldn't exist, so it's kind of boring task to do." Meanwhile Al is yawning when a teacher is explaining at the board about some history lesson. Suddenly he felt someone tapping his back and it was Vinnie. She sent a folded paper to him, and tried to read it without teacher's attention. It says "I don't know what happened to you yesterday, and I don't really know what you liked so how about we take a walk on the shopping district near the school after school?"

After reading the message he looked at the teacher, and luckily he still explaining at the board. Then he tried to reply the message but the teacher look at the students while holding the history text book. After writing the message he looked at the teacher to see an opening. When he sees an opening, he quickly passes the message to Vinnie without noticing the teacher. Vinnie read the message and it said "Sure thing after I met with Miss Kamiya." Vinnie smiled that Al is okay and wanted to go out with her.

"Well well. Looks like he exchange letter, and that girl behind him looked happy with the reply."

After one and a half hour, the school bell rang and finally the school is finally over. After putting the book into the bag, Al told Vinnie to wait for him at the front gate. And then he went out to see Miss Kamiya. "I wonder why she called me. I didn't do anything wrong today unless it is about yesterday." He thought deeply since it happened yesterday anyway. "Maybe it's just a precaution I guess. But I didn't tell anybody. Maybe I think too much. But let's find out." Said Al finally reaching the home economics room.

A door has been knocked and Kari heard it, "Please come in." she said while cleaning the trays. She looked at the door to see whose coming, and she saw Al opened the door. "Al. Good timing. Could you help me cleaning the trays, and also I would like to talk to you about the cat."

"Umm... Sure thing Miss Kamiya." Said Al still confuse about the first request. Then he put down his bag at the side table and helped Kari.

She saw how he cleaned the tray nicely. "I see that you were good at house work." She commented.

"I'm used to this cleaning part, Miss Kamiya." Replied Al without looking at Kari.

"I see. So, about the cat did you?"

"No I haven't. Just what you've told me yesterday."

"What a relief. You may not know this, but Digimons aren't supposed to exist in the human world."

"Really? I didn't know anything about that."Replied Al with a sudden looks to Kari.

"It's true. So that's why I told you never talk about yesterday incident. It is best that human only know Digimons by cards and games, not a real thing."

"I remembered when I was 9. Digimons appearances cause a huge panic because people think it's an UMA or some sort."

"That is true."

"Then why there are still digimons like Gatomon in the human world?"

"Actually. It is a classified mission so can't tell much about it."

"Mission? Are you saying there's something might happened in this city?" asked Al in fear.

"Well, I can't say for sure. But it's just for a precaution." Said Kari while closing the tab.

"I see. You can count on me, Miss Kamiya." Al sworn to Kari about keeping secret of Digimons existence. After giving his sworn some students entered suddenly and tell Kari that they want to take their cookies home. And Kari told them to help themselves at their designated desk.

After the students left with some wraps remained untouched leaving Kari and Al behind, Kari asked him about what Gatomon told her. "I heard that you were exchanging letter with someone at your previous class."

"How did you...?" asked Al in quite a shock, and then he remembers about Gatomon when she sneaks up behind him and Vinnie. "It's Gatomon, right?"

"Sorry it's just a precaution like I said before. So what about it?"

"Vinnie asked me to go out to shopping district after school."

"Well, what a coincidence. I want to go shopping as well right after this. Do you want to come with me together with Vinnie?"

"I don't know if Vinnie agreed with you, Miss Kamiya. After all you are a teacher and it is kind of awkward to see a teacher walked with students."

"Then tell everyone that sees you with Kari as your tutor." Said Gatomon suddenly appeared behind them eating a cookie that was left behind. "By the way, this cookie's taste bad."

"Gatomon! Don't startle me like that." Said Al with a surprise face.

"Please excuse her, Al. She appeared when nobody was around except those who she trusted." reasoned Kari to Al in order to understand Digimons better.

"I see. But still it makes me startle when she did that, more over a cat that capable to kill in an instant." Said Al in sarcastic after accepting Kari's reasoning.

"Do you want to try some, four eyes?" said Gatomon returning the sarcasm with a killing glare.

"Any way, why don't we ask Vinnie together if she wanted to join, Miss Kamiya?" asked Al trying to change the subject.

"Sure thing. Do you mind to take the rest of the cookies with you in case you want some snacks." Said Kari while grabbing her files and attendance. "I need to grab my sport bag so Gatomon can join us."

"Are you sure Gatomon will be okay inside the bag, Miss Kamiya?"

"Relax; I'm used to it when we went out together in the past." Said Gatomon patting his hand for not worrying her. "But thanks for your concern anyway."

With everything is decided. Al, Kari and Gatomon went out of the class to the teacher lounge. Kari took a large bag from her locker. The size of the bag was large enough to hide Gatomon's whole body. Gatomon went inside the bag and closed the bag leaving a small gap for her to breath. After everything is set, they went out to the school gate where Vinnie waited Al as promised. Vinnie saw Al came out with Kari behind him. Al asked Vinnie about the plan Al and Kari made, and Vinnie accept it. So they went to the shopping district together having some fun after six days busy at school from day till night fall.


End file.
